By The Light Of The Full Moon
by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: When the Moon is full the Wolves will howl and the Mages will play.
1. Chapter 1

Yang stood on the outskirts of the forest the surrounded the Village of Patch dragging her lilac eyes along the tree line. She wore only a dark green tunic that just bearly reached below her crotch, the cold causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end although it might be the anticipation for what was about to happen. She dug her nails into her palms fighting back her inner wolf that was clawing to escape. The light of the full moon was making it more and more powerful and she knew it was only a matter of time before she couldn't hold it back anymore. She just needed to hold on for a little while longer. Just until _it_ showed up. She had to protect her village from it and she was always more powerful during the first few hours of the full moon.

Suddenly her ears caught the sound of something off in the distance and she scanned the tree line noticing that _it_ had finally shown up. Yang let out a shuddering breath as she unclenched her fist and let out a guttural, animalistic roar as she let her wolf free. As she ran toward the beast that stalked through the tree line she shifted into a wolf. She let out a howl and Yang had to physically hold her wolf back. She needed to keep control. She needed to control her wolf and protect her family.

She charged at the tree line, lowering her head and jumping so that her head collided with the underside of the Alpha causing his jaw to snap closed. He stumbled back mildly disoriented and Yang lunged for his throat only for him to grab her by the scruff of her neck and tossed her a good five feet away. Yang dug her claws into the earth to stop herself and glared up at the Alpha who stalked toward her. Letting out a breath Yang ran at the wolf, aiming for his throat. She managed to latch on and quickly dug her teeth into the flesh the taste of blood filling her mouth. This didn't slow her opponent down much as he shook her off of him and lunged for her throat and she just bearly managed to roll out of the way. His jaws snapped closer to her face then she was comfortable with and Yang scrambled to her paws. She dug her teeth into the back of his neck and digging her claws into his fur. She held on as the Alpha shook his body trying to shake her free but Yang tightened her grip on the back of his neck, digging her claws into his side. He shook his body before ramming his side into a nearby tree. Yang cried out in pain, falling to the ground in a pile. She watched as the alpha retreated to a distance licking his wounds and in a panic, she pushed herself to her paws and rushed at him throwing her body at him. She snapped her jaws at his throat before running into the trees. As she ran Yang glance over her shoulder making sure that she was being followed. She was. She needed to get as far away from Patch as possible. So that even when she inevitably failed it would take this threat longer to get to back to her home. Yang would protect her home to her dying breath.

She came to a stop in a small clearing that would lend itself to much closer combat. Just what Yang had in mind. She skidded to a stop, turning to look at the much larger wolf who stalked toward her threateningly, the blood staining his fur glistening in the light of the full moon. Yang's heart slammed against her ribcage as they began circling each other. They let out low growls and Yang lunged forward dragging her claws across the other wolves face causing him to low, pained growl. He lunged back snapping his jaws at Yang who just bearly managed to duck out of the way of them although he did manage to get the top of her ear. She pressed her ears against her head as she paced around the edge of the clearing a low growl emanating from her throat. Yang lunged forward, bearing her teeth as she aimed for his throat. She latched onto his throat digging into the soft flesh, causing him to cry out in pain, shaking his whole body to try and get her to let go. Yang only dug in deeper, dragging her claws across his side causing him to let out a pained sound and fell to the ground crushing her under his weight.

Yang released her jaws and the Alpha rolled off her but didn't get far enough away before Yang lunged forward again batting at either side of his head with her paws while growling but her attack was cut short when her opponent aimed for her throat. His teeth dug into her throat as he placed a paw on her chest letting out a low growl locking eyes with her. Yang pressed her ears against her head and let out a whimper, her tail finding its way between her legs trying to make herself look as non-threatening as possible. Eventually, he removed his mouth from her throat and backed away leaving Yang laying on the ground as she licked her wounds. She watched, waiting until he had turned his back on her that she stood up and charged at him. She launched herself onto his back, taking his neck in her mouth and crushing it with her jaws. She held on as he tried to shake her free, tightening her grip on his neck until he stopped moving. The Alpha took a few more steps before collapsing to the ground dead.

Yang pushed herself to her paws and began slowly limping away from the body of the lone Alpha. Every step hurt and blood fell from her wounds with each step she took but she kept going. She needed to get back to her village. She needed to let them know that she was safe. That they were safe. Suddenly she realized that she didn't recognize where she was. She didn't recognize the trees or the rocks or any of the other landmarks. She had never been this far into the forest. She wasn't sure which way home was and she was fading fast. Without too much thought, she picked a direction and began walking leaving a trail of blood as she did. Yang walked, and walked, and walked until her legs finally gave out underneath her. She glanced up at the sky, the full moon was obscured by clouds and she really wished she could get one last look at the moon before she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello just letting you know I am still alive and that I am going to upload chapters a week early to my but other then that nothing has changed.

Blake walked along a well-worn path heading further into the Emerald Forest clutching the silver dagger she kept at her waist. The moon hadn't been full for a few days but Blake had heard rumors of werewolves who could shift outside of the full moon and she wasn't taking any chances. The Emerald Forest _was_ werewolf territory after all. Normally she wouldn't dare set for any deeper then she needed but she'd recently learned of a recipe of a healing salve that was supposed to do wonders for burns. She was getting more and more burn victims what with the constant injuries in the nearby mines. She needed as much of this herb as she could find.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees giving way to a calming atmosphere but Blake wasn't about to let her guard down. She knew how dangerous these woods could be. As she walked she occasionally stopped to pick up herd and flowers from the side of the road before continuing on her way further into the forest. Eventually, she came to a small clearing surrounded on all sides by a thick line of trees. The thick barrier made it easy to defend and made Blake less hesitant to take a short break. She was about to sit down when she finally noticed _it._ Blake stood up, walking over to the closet one reaching down and taking the leaves of one of the bloodstained plants between her thumb and index finger. Rubbing it slightly, she watched as it crumbled off staining her fingers a rust color.

She brought her fingers up to her face giving them a sniff and then licking them only to cringe shaking her head and sticking her tongue out, "Bad idea."

She pushed herself to her feet and scanned the clearing noticing a trail of dried blood that leads into the forest. Out of pure curiosity, she began following the trail of blood our of the clearing and into the forest.

She trudged through the tall grass following the trail of blood with her eyes until she found what was at its end causing her to stop dead in her tracks. There lying in the tall grass was a stark naked woman covered in bite and claw wounds while laying in a pool of her own blood. At least Blake assumed it was her own blood. Hoped it wasn't but given that level of hurt she was she had to assume the worst. She kneeled beside her placing her fingers against her pulse point and began counting only for her worry to increase when she found her pulse thready at best almost non-existent at worst. Blake pulled her hand away and removed her pack from her back before carefully turning over the injured woman. She sucked in a breath when she saw her neck which looked like some animal had torn it out. How she was alive was beyond Blake but she was and she needed to tend to her wounds as quickly as possible. She placed her hands on either side the woman's neck closing her eyes as she focused on healing the wound as best she could. Blake opened her eyes to see that the wound had knitted itself shut enough that Blake was comfortable moving her. She _could_ heal it completely but she knew about the dangers of over-healing and didn't want to risk exposing this woman to them.

"Okay." Blake opened her bag pulling out a strip of cloth and carefully wrapping it around her neck. Once it was tied and her head was set back on the ground Blake was faced with a new problem. How was she going to get this goliath of a woman back to her house which was miles away? After a few moments of contemplating what steps to take she finally decided on a plan. Pulling out another strip of cloth, she tied her hands together and slipped her arms over her head. Blake grabbed the woman by the thighs as she pushed herself to her feet. She tried to get a firm grip on them but they were slick with morning dew causing her hands to slip. She took a deep breath before removing her belt from around her waist placing it under her the woman's butt and tied it around her waist. Blake hiked the woman up higher on her back before following the blood trail back the way she had come.

The walk back took much longer then the walk there had as Blake had to consistently take brakes to catch her breath. This woman was much heavier then she appeared and it was beginning to wear on her. As she walked through the woods she hoped not to cross paths with others for multiple reasons but the main one being just how suspect the whole situation probably looked.

Luckily she didn't come across anyone and when her home was finally in view she let out a relieved sigh picking up the pace. Entering her home was a struggle but once it was done she quickly moved over to the patient bed, setting the women down as gently as possible undoing the binding around her wrists. She moved over to her workbench which was covered in dried and fresh herbs. Jars of herbal salves and of dried leaves. Strung overhead were bustles of drying herbs and flowers. She shifted through the clutter until she came across a jar of salve simply labeled 'Infection'. Blake continued to search letting out a frustrated noise as she roughly opened the drawers until she came across what she was looking for. A small wooden box with an intricate design carved on its lid. She pulled it out, slamming the drawer closed before grabbing the jar and a roll of gauze. She moved over to the woman setting everything down on the bedside table. She glanced at the woman and the myriad of wounds that littered her body marveling at the fact that she was alive. The amount of blood she would have lost from that neck wound alone should have killed her.

Blake took a seat on the edge of the bed, picking up the jar of salve and brushed a stray strand of hair away from the woman's face. It was only then that she got a good look at her and saw how _beautiful_ she was. She had tan skin, more than likely from days spent working the fields in one of the nearby farming villages, and freckles covered the bridge of her nose. Her blonde hair spread out behind her like golden halo something. Blonde hair was something that was uncommon in these parts. Blake let her eyes wander across the woman's body taking her body and realized the reason she had been so heavy was that she was made of pure muscle. She unconsciously ran her hands over the woman's stomach before suddenly snapping out of whatever had come over her.

' _What the hell was that?'_ She shook her head, she opened the box pulling out a pincushion full of needles and a spool of thread. She set them to the side before unwrapping the bandages around the woman's neck only to furrow her brows in confusion. The gash on her neck looked smaller then it had a few hours ago. Blake hadn't healed it that much had she? No, she hadn't. She knew she hadn't so why did it look so much smaller? Blake shook her head as she grabbed pincushion and spool of thread. She pulled out a needle and unspooled some thread. She threaded the string through the eye of the needle before leaning over the woman's neck as she began to sew it closed. It would more than likely scar but given how fast this woman was healing she was beginning to doubt that she was even human. Blake had treated enough humans to know that wounds of this caliber didn't heal this fast in only a few hours. At least not in humans. But that brought about the question of what she was if not human? Blake pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she cut the end of the sting with her teeth and set the needle to the side. She picked up the jar of salve, twisting the lid off and scooping some off the top and rubbing it over the stitching. She continued slathering the salve over the woman's wounds, stitching up those that looked like they need it. She set the jar to the side and gave the woman one last once-over before moving back to her workbench and continuing to work on mixing a healing salve for the woman's wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang's mind jerked back into awareness, her body immediately jumping into action. Her fight response kicked into full gear only to come to a halting stop. She collapsed to the ground as pain shot through her body and her mind, struggled to grasp back onto consciousness. She forced her eyes open as she rolled over onto her back, blinking up at the thatched ceiling above her. The panic slowly faded from her mind replaced with a dull throb and a single question, ' _Where am I?'_

Yang blinked up at the ceiling gathering herself before pushing herself up only to wince in pain. She reached up gently dragging her fingers over her neck noticing the ridges along her throat. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she pushed herself to feet, glancing around the small cottage. It had a warm, earthy feeling coming from the lit hearth and the herbs and flowers drying over what looked like a workbench. As Yang found her bearings she found herself with another more pertinent question. ' _How did I end up here?'_

Turning back to the bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her body tieing it at her shoulder. Yang wasn't ashamed of her body but she didn't know who had saved her and that just set her a little bit more on edge.

"He-hello?" Her voice was hoarse from disuse and throat hurt from speaking. She moved around the room glancing around for someone. Anyone.

Eventually, she came to a door which she pushed open, squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden influx of light. Slowly, she blinked against the light letting her eyes adjust to the brightness and once they had she placed her arm over her eyes taking in the sight before her. A garden stretch in front of the cottage full of beautiful flowers and herbs that Yang just didn't recognize. She moved down a path that cut through the middle of the garden, "H-hello? Is anyone there?" Yang reached up running her fingers over the stitching, realizing that it should've healed already yet it hadn't. "Listen. I just want to know where I am." Yang called out taking another step forward only for her foot to get caught on a root. She just bearly managed to catch herself before her face collided with the ground. She pushed herself up and continued walking when she noticed what looked like the back of a head a little way over. "Hey!? Hello!?" Yang called picking up the pace as she cut through the flowers reaching out for the back of the persons head only for it fall to the side at the slight touch of her fingers. Yang let out a scream as she fell backward in shock. The shock faded when she noticed that it _wasn't_ a head but a bucket and she suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Her chest heaved as she gripped at the plants on either side of her letting out a weak laugh.

"By The Gods, are you okay!?" A voice suddenly called out and Yang glanced up noticing a woman walking toward her tossing something to the side. Yang swallowed as the woman came to a stop, kneeling down in front of her. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed."

"Are you the person who saved me?" Yang asked as she looked into the amber eyes of the woman before her. She smiled at her letting out a laugh.

"That I am. Now," The woman pushed herself to her feet brushing off her knees, "You really should still be in bed." Yang looked up at the woman finally taking in her appearance. She had dark skin and dark hair along with those piercing amber eyes but what really caught her eye were the ears on top of her head. They looked like cat ears but that didn't seem possible.

Yang furrowed brows as she glared up at the woman, "Um, why do you have cat ears?" The moment the question left her mouth the ears in question pressed against her head and she pulled a hood up over them looking almost ashamed.

"It's not important." She spoke, stiffly very obviously not wanting to talk about it but Yang wasn't about to herself go unpunished for possible offending her savior.

"Really? Because I beg to differ." Yang moved to push herself up just as the woman moved to help her up causing them to collide and Yang to tip on the edge of the sheet falling forward, pushing the woman forward. Yang just bearly managed to catch herself before their faces collided and she could tell she was embarrassed from the flush on her face.

"Can you get off of me?" The woman asked, her ears pressed hard against the top of her head.

"Not until you tell me something Miss, Um..."

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." She said and locked eyes with Yang, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Did I offend you with my question?"

"About my ears?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Then can you answer my question?"

"No."

"Okay."

Yang rolled off of the woman letting out a muffled 'oof' noticing the flowers underneath her. "I'm sorry about your flowers."

"It's okay." She smiled down at her, "They're resilient little things." Yang laughed and moved to sit up only to stop when the woman placed a hand on her chest, "Don't move quite yet."

"Okay?" Yang chuckled nervously as the woman leaned forward, placing a hand on her neck.

"You pulled your stitches." She spoke as a tingling feeling spread through the wounds causing her to let out a giddy giggle. It reminded her of the feeling the full moon always left her with and that's when it clicked.

"Oh. You're a Faunus." Yang gasped and the woman pulled her hands away and avoid her eyes.

"Yes." She muttered under her breath looking away from Yang. Yang, of course, wasn't about to let this go on any longer. She pushed herself up and reached across, placing her hand on the other woman's causing her to glance up.

"Thank you. For saving me. I know you didn't have to and it was probably more trouble-"

"Nonsense. I was only doing the right thing." Blake spoke as she took Yang by her arm and pulled her to her feet as she stood up. As she stood up the sheet she was using came undone and fell around her feet. The healer's eyes widened at the sudden nudity and Yang leaned down picking up the sheet letting out gave a weak laugh as she did so.

She noticed the flush on the woman's face and tried to break the awkward tension with a joke, "It's not like you haven't seen it all before." Only for it to fall flat on its face when the healer turned on her heel and marched away. Yang shook her head, muttering under her breath, "Goddamnit, Yang."


End file.
